Stored value tokens, such as gift certificates and gift cards, have long been popular, providing gift givers with an opportunity to provide a gift that allows flexibility to the recipient, but is less impersonal than the giving of cash. Stored value tokens have also been useful for parents providing support for their children, such as children who are away at college, allowing them to provide certain restrictions on spending. For example, a gift card may be purchased in a prescribed amount, and cards such as a store credit card limit purchases to the issuing store or store chain.